clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Red Puffle
The Red Puffle is a variant of puffle that has crimson-red fur and an orange-colored tongue. It was discovered by Rockhopper at an island that he named after himself, known as "Rockhopper Island". Rockhopper kept one of them for his own and named it "Yarr". Another notable red puffle is an Elite Puffle named Blast. In 2011 there was a collectable Red Puffle Pin from February 11th through 24th. The Red Puffle is a pretty basic puffle, being one of just two puffles that non-members can adopt. It has very basic animations, such as simply bouncing when it dances, as opposed to the Purple Puffle, who spins, smiles, and hops around in its dance animation. It is the only non-member puffle that can join in a game, namely Catchin' Waves and is playable, along with all of the other puffle variants, in Puffle Launch and Pufflescape, and is the default puffle if a penguin plays the game without one. History The Red Puffle was first introduced in December 2006 when Rockhopper discovered a family of them on Rockhopper Island and brought them to Club Penguin Island, and kept one as his famous pet Yarr, who is a red puffle. It is currently one of the two puffle colors non-members can buy. But when they were first introduced, Members could only buy them, but that was changed in 2007, so since then both Non-Members and Members can buy them. As seen in the book Christmas on Rockhopper Island, red puffles were taught to surf by Yarr, a famous red puffle that belongs to Rockhopper. Description in the Puffle Handbook From the wilds of Rockhopper Island, they love adventure. Puffle experts wonder what secrets they hold. *Personality: Adventurous, extreme *Toys: Bowling pins, cannon *Observed in the wild: Hunting for buried treasure *Favorite snacks: Stinky cheese *Best game: Catchin' Waves *Cool fact: Originally from Rockhopper Island Actions Bath: '''When a red puffle bathes, a blue tub with a wave on it appears. It jumps on the wave with its surf board and surfs for a short time, before crashing and landing in the tub, getting itself wet. It promptly jumps out of the tub and shakes itself dry. '''Hairbrush: The red puffle's fur is brushed by a hairbrush, so that its fur is pushed together on the top of its head, resembling a mohawk. It shakes its fur back to normal afterwards. Sleep: It closes its eyes and "Z"'s form above its head as it falls asleep. It'll then wake up seconds later.. Bubble Gum: It chews a stick of bubble gum and blows a big bubble. The bubble then goes into the red puffle's mouth causing the red puffles body to inflate. The bubble pops and sends the red puffle flying around the room like a deflating balloon. Postcards "Run Away" Postcard: A red puffle blasts itself from a cannon holding a hobo stick. The message reads: "Blasting off for new adventures. See you around!" Famous Red puffles There are three famous red puffles. They are: #Yarr - Rockhopper puffle. #Blast - One of the elite puffles. Trivia *Red Puffles were the mascots of Red Team in Club Penguin Game Day for the Wii and one of them is seen on the Join Team Red postcard. *Red Puffles were the 6th puffle to be discovered in Club Penguin. *They like to surf, and also bowling. *They can play Catchin' Waves with you. *It is the "cover puffle" for Puffle Launch. *A story in the Holiday Party is based on the red puffles. *Red Puffles are supposed to be fearless but when you go and play survival on Catchin' Waves, it wimps out. It is therefore possible that even red puffles have limits. *Red puffles is the main character in the phone app Puffle Launch. *Red Puffles were originally found on Rockhopper Island. *The Red Puffle's helmet in Puffle Launch may be a reference to Kick Buttowski, a Disney show in which the main character wears a similar helmet,and is a dare devil. Gallery Famous Red Puffles 185px-Telescope_yarr.png|Yarr Image:Blast the Puffle.png|Blast Red Puffle In-game Red Puffle old look.png|The red puffle's old look in-game. red puffle new look.png|The red puffle's new look in-game. red puffle when handeled.png|A penguin walking a red puffle in-game. Red Puffle Caring Card Red puffle state.png|The red puffle Caring Card. Red Puffle Actions puffle sleeping.png|Red puffle sleeping. red puffle playing in-game.png|A red puffle playing. puffle playing with other game.png|Another red puffle playing with bowling pins. red puffle playing with one of the furniture.png|Red puffle playing with one of the furnitures. red puffle taking bath.png|Red puffle taking a bath. red puffle brushing.png|Red puffle being brushed. red puffle playing susrf.png|A red puffle playing with a penguin in the Catchin' Waves. Red Puffle Plushes File:Toys puffle.png|The Red puffle plush along with the other puffles. Artwork Screen shot 2011-04-14 at 2.59.50 PM.png|A Red Puffle Background. 65_lrg-1024.jpg|A wallpaper of the red puffle with other puffles. 41_lrg-1024.jpg|A wallpaper with red puffle in it. 35_lrg-1024.jpg|A wallpaper with red puffle in it. 28_lrg-1024.jpg|A wallpaper with red (Yarr) puffle in it. 44_lrg-1024.jpg|A wallpaper with red puffle in it. 47_lrg-1024.jpg|A wallpaper with red puffle in it. 54_lrg-1024.jpg|A wallpaper with red puffle in it. 74_lrg-1024.jpg|A wallpaper with red puffle in it. 93_lrg-1024.jpg|A wallpaper with red puffle in it. Others File:Pufflecove.png|Red puffles in the Cove during the Puffle Party 2009, Puffle Party 2010 and Puffle Party 2011. RedPuffleParty2012.png|Red Puffles in the Cove during Puffle Party 2012. File:PUFFlEFORTS!!.png|A red puffle can be spotted in the Snow Forts during the Puffle Party 2009, Puffle Party 2010 and Puffle Party 2011. File:Wow an orange puffle!!.png|A red puffle can be spotted with these puffles. Postcard 2011 new postcard.png|The postcard a penguin will get if its red puffle runs away. File:Red puffle pin.png|Red Puffle Pin. Category:Club Penguin Category:Puffle Category:Puffles Category:Article Category:Puffles that play in games Category:2006